1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of cellular wireless communications, and more particularly relates to one way wireless messaging using cellular communications networks.
2. State of the Prior Art
Cellular wireless communication systems are widely deployed and used for mobile telephone and other communications. Current use typically involves communications between individual subscribers each equipped with a handheld cellular telephone unit. The mobile units are each assigned unique telephone numbers and cellular communications are typically private between parties known to the cellular network.
The mobile handsets communicate via a cellular network which includes transponder cellsites each having a limited area of coverage and located so as to provide contiguous areas or cells of radio coverage over a larger area of service. The mobile handsets periodically transmit an identification signal which is used to locate the handset within the coverage area of one or more cellsites. The cellsites in turn are networked by trunk lines and are managed by a central control office. The location of active handsets received by all of the cellsites is known to the digital control system, so that a call placed to a particular wireless handset is placed, either from another mobile handset or from a conventional landline telephone, can be directed to a cellsite within radio range of the target handset. Two way communication, by landline for example, can then be established from the central control office to the appropriate cellsite, and the link completed by two-way radio communication between the cellsite and the handset. A detailed description of the operation of cellular communication networks is not necessary here as the topic is relatively complex and the information is available from publicly accessible sources.
Communications using such cellular networks are directed to specific subscribers, that is, to particular telephone numbers in a cellular telephone network. While messaging services exist for directing communications such as text messages to multiple recipients, each of the message recipients is also specified to the cellular network and known to the sender.